t_networkfandomcom-20200215-history
EnerGems
Designed to promote the advancement of power among Races on the planet Psi, the items known as EnerGems are rare objects that can grant any individual the ability to create its respective Energy Type. Appearance The shape of an EnerGem depends on which Energy Type it represents, usually resembling an angular, crystalline representation of it. The color of an EnerGem is transparent, save for the color that the source of power within it gives off. History Alpha In the beginning of the ne''Twork universe within the first Dimension (known as the MainVerse), The Creator intended for there to be five Life Forms, and derived from those life forms would be 8 Races that would live on the first planet, Psi. As each Race was established, it was becoming apparent to The Creator that there would be conflict between them based on the personalities that some Races were developing in their Psi-Keys. The Creator did not desire for this to happen, but also did not want to take away the freedom that its creations currently possessed and force them to get along. Instead, it gave each Race its own area of the planet to live in peace…or chaos, if there would be problems between members of one Race. After separating the Races, The Creator made one last being to watch over the MainVerse so it could decide on what to do in other Dimensions: Psyke. Psyke would have the ability to create Energy Types like The Creator, but on a smaller scale. The Creator then departed from the MainVerse, leaving Psyke to watch over it while it decided what to do next within the universe. '''Psyke’s Judgment' Unlike its creator, Psyke did not agree with the idea of separating the 8 Races of Psi. This would make it impossible for them to evolve as living beings as they would always be limited to the EnerGene that they were given, and in the case of the Hanezi Race, not having any Energy Genes at all. He would not stand for this needless limitation of his Dimension’s Races’ ability to become stronger. They should be given the chance to create multiple Energy Types, eventually able to create as many as he could. Psyke’s Plan Not wanting to forcibly foster the mixing of EnerGenes among the Races of Psi, Psyke devised a means of how to coerce Races to communicate with each other. He would accomplish this through creating tangible forms of Energy Types that anyone could use. These tangible forms of Energy Types would be known as Aura-Jynns, containing the power to bestow an unparalleled EnerGene of its Energy Type within an individual, along with full knowledge of that Energy Type. The intention behind this was to grant Races the ability to obtain additional EnerGenes, and upon seeing a new Energy Type (as none of them ventured beyond their own borders at this time), an individual would become curious as to what other Energy Types exist on Psi. This curiosity would then lead them to explore the planet and come into contact with other Races, opening up channels of communication and hopefully foster relations between them to create interracial offspring. Birth of EnerGems With this plan in mind, Psyke created a new form of Energy that could house an Aura-Jynn: Diamonite Energy (dahy-m''uh nahyt). ''Diamonite Energy would be a special Energy Type that can allow for the passage of Energy Types into and out of it via Psychic Energy Instruction. In the case of the Life Forms that The Creator made (which are unable to send Psychic Energy out of their bodies), Psyke made Diamonite Energy able to respond to the desires present within the Psi-Key of a Life Form that makes physical contact with it for a short time. It was also made to be a very durable Energy, stronger than even Ex-Metal Form Earth Energy. Psyke created an Aura-Jynn for the five Elemental Energy Types, Light Energy and Dark Energy, as these Energy Types exist as EnerGenes in the Races on Psi. He then created seven uniquely shaped objects made of Diamonite Energy, using the gateway-like property of it to insert an Aura-Jynn into each of them at his instruction. As an Aura-Jynn is not sentient, this must be done to prevent a Life Form’s overexposure to it, which would result in being completely transformed into that Aura-Jynn’s Energy Type. These Diamonite Energy containers for Aura-Jynns are collectively known as '''EnerGems'. Final Phase With each EnerGem made, Psyke scattered them across Psi in hard-to-discover locations. By doing this, he would prevent power-hungry individuals from quickly amassing them and becoming nigh-unstoppable. In order for this plan to work, Psyke required that his creations be found by adventurous individuals that would go out and seek “new” Energy Types around Psi. Only the adventurous would look in the places that Psyke sent the EnerGems to, an outcome that he was depending on. Powers & Abilities Ultimate '''Knowledge: Each EnerGem contains an Aura-Jynn for a specific Energy Type, containing the full knowledge of its Energy Type. This knowledge is ingrained within the Psi-Key of whomever calls upon its power. '''Ultimate '''Power: '''The Aura-Jynn contained within an EnerGem has the ability to add an EnerGene of its respective Energy Type in an individual. The Energy Gene Level of this added EnerGene is unparalleled by any living being in the MainVerse. Category:Universe Info Category:Energy